


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by Takishiro



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

Вечеринка вышла отличной. Пеппер сняла на вечер ирландский паб, уютный, с теплыми дубовыми панелями, на которые падали отсветы от мелких разноцветных лампочек. Бутылки в открытом шкафу были уютно укутаны еловыми гирляндами, пахло виски, корицей и Рождеством. Из динамиков вместо грохочущей современной музыки лился веселый джаз тридцатых. Кроме Мстителей, в баре никого не было; от журналистов неисповедимым образом получилось скрыться. Стивова паранойя улеглась, даже Баки расслабился, хоть сперва проверял входы и выходы. Пеппер пришлось самой подойти и напомнить, что сегодня он отдыхает. Теперь он стоял, облокотившись на стойку, и тренировал свои чары на симпатичной официантке.   
Вечеринка была отличной, и в этом году у Стива не было ни единой причины – ни единого оправдания – чтоб чувствовать себя выхолощенным, пустым посреди праздника. После пробуждения Рождество казалось ему слишком громким, гирлянды – слишком яркими, украшения на улицах и в магазинах – слишком продуманными и безличными. Он сглатывал пустоту внутри; говорил Америке: «Да благословит вас всех господь!». Но рождественского духа в нем было не больше, чем на Арлингтонском кладбище с его безличными крестами.   
В этом году все переменилось; у него было за что благодарить Господа. Стив и благодарил, что бы там Сэм себе ни думал. Он, по крайней мере, начал высыпаться впервые после того случая на мосту, зная, что друг сейчас тоже спит – у себя в бруклинской квартирке, на мягкой кровати, а не сидит, пристегнутый к креслу, и не мерзнет в криокамере.  
Баки снял квартиру в Бруклине, и в первое время Стиву это давало надежду. Ему многое давало надежду – то, как в первые дни Солдат не отходил от него ни на шаг, повторял его имя и тревожился, едва Стив выходил из комнаты.  
Но едва Солдат – Сержант Барнс – стал хоть немного соображать – как отрезало.  
Это путь к выздоровлению, говорил Сэм. Не мешай ему.  
И все-таки Сэм понимал. Знал, как бы он чувствовал себя, если б Райли вдруг вернулся с того света и не пожелал иметь с ним дела. Потому, наверное, до сих пор не выгнал Стива из своей гостевой спальни.   
Но Баки был болезненным напоминанием Сэму, что Райли не вернется. И поэтому в его присутствии Стив улыбался и говорил, что благодарен. Чего еще можно желать.  
Из динамика неслись вечные рождественские песни. Половину из них Стив и Баки слышали еще до войны – сидя на тесной кухне Роджерсов и щелкая орехи, которые Баки покупал у знакомого торговца за полцены. Через треск и шипение голоса плыли уютными волнами, пока Стив подсчитывал на обороте счета, во сколько им обойдется тощая индейка и картошка на гарнир. Баки заклеил щели в оконных рамах, и от радиатора шло тепло и запах паленого. Стиву до сих пор казалось, что зима сорокового была самой счастливой в его жизни.  
Он вернулся в настоящее. Нашел глазами Сэма - тот в углу обсуждал с Роди какое-то новомодное улучшение в крыльях. Сэм был в зеленом свитере с оленями и выглядел беззаботным, как и полагается на дурацкой рождественской вечеринке. Официантка куда-то пропала, и оставшийся в одиночестве Баки браво отсалютовал Стиву бокалом. Он теперь всегда так реагировал на Стива: бодрой улыбкой, хлопком по плечу, не очень приличными шуточками на тему Кэпа Америки и его поклонниц. Как тогда, на войне. Но тогда Стив был ослеплен собственной мощью и - куда сильнее - собственным доверием к Баки. Теперь он прекрасно видел, что улыбки эти - искусственные, как у немецких фарфоровых кукол.   
На суде, когда у Баки спросили о его "отношениях с капитаном Роджерсом", тот поморщился, выругался и сказал, чтоб они, мать их перемать, перестали впутывать капитана Роджерса в его историю. После суда Стив хотел забрать его домой, но Баки сказал, что лучше ему пока пожить одному. Мол, слишком много времени он провел в общежитии имени Гидры. Снял квартиру в Бруклине - и Стив еще на что-то надеялся.  
Но теперь он видел Баки только в компании Пеппер. Отчего она захотела нанять Зимнего Солдата в телохранители, Стив понимал лишь отчасти. Но знал: если Тони имел возражения - против Пеппер у него шансов не было.   
Голос Дина Мартина, воспевающего снег, сменился другим. Стив узнал песню с первых нот. Он помнил, как она прорывалась через помехи между сводками с фронта, новостями из Лондона, которые слушал только Дернье, и усыпляющими цепочками шифров. Как замирали, приникнув к приемнику. "Я буду дома в Рождество" - а они прекрасно знали, что ни в это, ни в следующее Рождество им не грозит провести дома. Они представляли себе искрящийся снег, сидя под унылым декабрьским дождем в Нормандии. Слушали, надеясь, что хоть на три минуты, пока звучит песня, смолкнет непрестанная канонада.   
Стив и сейчас застыл, и какая-то часть его подсознания прислушивалась к стрельбе, утихшей семьдесят лет назад. И сердце защемило совсем, как тогда. Он поискал глазами Баки - что бы ни стояло между ними, Баки - один из всех - мог понять. Но того нигде не было.  
Стив с нарастающей тревогой оглядел паб. Клинт с закрытыми глазами метал дротики в мишень, Пеппер с Наташей резались в бильярд, Тони с отсутствующим видом приканчивал очередной "ирландский кофе". Стив подошел к Сэму:  
\- Ты не видел Баки?  
У Сэма на лице появилось выражение терпеливого беспокойства, от которого Стива уже подташнивало. Он подождал еще несколько минут, а потом выпростался из паба в снежную ночь, и сразу увидел друга. Тот сидел на корточках у стены и таращился в пустоту. В еле наметенном снегу у его ног лежала незаженная сигарета.  
\- Худо, Бак?  
Баки отмер. Поднял голову, улыбнулся:  
\- Все хорошо, Стиви. Просто воздухом дышу. Дай мне пару минут.   
Он это уже слышал. После Аззано. Когда отыскивал Баки то на берегу реки, то в леске неподалеку от лагеря. Далеко он никогда не уходил. "Просто дай мне минутку, Стиви, - и дежурная улыбка.  
\- Смотри, - сказал Баки. - Снег пошел.   
\- Ты из-за снега?   
Баки мотнул головой.   
\- Из-за песни? - тихо спросил Стив.   
Кивок. Баки съежился, по новой привычке обняв себя за плечо железной рукой.   
Наверное, сейчас следовало вспомнить то, что Сэм говорил о личных границах, но Стиву резко стало не до этого.   
\- До дома дотерпишь?  
Дверь распахнулась, взметая снег.  
\- Эй, ребята, у вас все в порядке?  
Сэм и Наташа вышли на порог; за их спинами маячил Роди. Стив инстинктивно шагнул в сторону, загораживая от них Баки.  
\- Все нормально. Мы просто немного устали от вечеринки. Отвезу его домой.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал Сэм и, кажется, хотел что-то добавить, но Наташа за рукав затащила его внутрь.  
\- Две минуты, Бак. Сейчас я подгоню мотоцикл.   
Баки сел за ним, обхватил руками за пояс, снова напоминая о старых временах. Но Стив спиной чувствовал его мелкую дрожь.   
\- Сейчас, - сказал он опять.  
Баки жил не просто в Бруклине - он будто нарочно выбрал самую паршивую, самую бедную его часть. Дом, судя по его виду, не сегодня-завтра отправят на слом. Лифт не работал, и они с Баки потащились на десятый этаж по лестнице, пропахшей мочой и капустой - почти как раньше.   
Cтив во второй раз был в квартире Баки. В первый - когда тот переезжал, и они с Сэмом помогали перенести вещи. Он не мог теперь удержаться от жадного разглядывания. Но при включенном свете казалось, что квартира почти не изменилась, по-прежнему была полупустой. В гостиной, куда они прошли - диван, несгораемый шкаф и огромный телевизор во всю стену. Может, подарок Пеппер за хорошую службу. Блюдце, поставленное у дивана и замаранное пеплом. И все.   
Едва войдя в комнату, Баки сполз спиной по стенке. Стив не стал его трогать, побоялся. Просто сел рядом и ждал, пока друга перестанет трясти.   
\- Я ведь так и не вернулся, Стив, - глухо сказал тот.  
\- Ты здесь, - сказал Стив, хоть и прекрасно понимал, что Баки имеет в виду.   
\- Помнишь, как мы с тобой мечтали, как будем праздновать Рождество дома?  
Еще бы Стив не помнил - они строили планы, сгрудившись вокруг трофейной бутылки шнапса, заедая его шоколадом из пайка. Как они вернутся в Бруклин, купят наконец-то настоящую елку и украсят ее игрушками из "Вулворта"; отправятся к Барнсам на самую настоящую рождественскую индейку с яблоками; сходят наконец в церковь; станут просто бродить по улицам, глядя на разноцветные огни, и не вздрагивая всякий раз, как рядом разорвется хлопушка.   
Стив надеялся теперь, что у других парней это получилось.   
\- Я тоже не вернулся, если подумать.   
Баки вскинулся:  
\- Это неправда. Ты по-прежнему капитан Роджерс. Ты защищаешь страну. Эта песня для таких, как ты.  
\- Просто дурацкая песня, - пробормотал Стив.   
\- У нас был рядовой Келли, ты его не знаешь, это было еще до... до тебя. Совсем мелкий, вроде как ты. Посылками от матери делился. Так он говорил, что верит в Санта-Клауса. Мол, мы увидим: нам он принесет победу, а фрицам достанутся угли... Три дня не дожил до Рождества...  
Голос Баки постепенно затихал, будто растворяясь в темноте.  
\- Знаешь, сколько раз я спрашивал себя, почему выжил я, а не ты? - звонко спросил Стив. - Это ведь я рвался на войну. Ты был умнее, ты знал, что это такое. Я все время думал - почему ты упал, а я удержался. Ты же обещал мне вернуться, помнишь, Бак? Еще когда уезжал на сборы, - он понял, что сжимает кулаки, как тогда, когда они еще ничего не весили, но Стив попытался принять самый свирепый вид: "И только попробуй нарушить обещание, Джеймс Барнс".  
\- Ты дома, и плевать я хотел на все остальное.  
 _Даже если ты вернулся не ко мне._  
\- Спасибо за поддержку, Стиви.   
Он улыбался - неловко, ускользающе, непонятно. Фары от редких проезжающих машин на секунду выхватывали его лицо из полутьмы, проезжались по щекам.  
\- Подожди, Стиви. У меня же есть тебе подарок.   
Он исчез в спальне, судя по тому, что удалось разглядеть Стиву в приоткрытую дверь - там был такой же запустелый порядок, как во всей квартире.  
Он тоже купил Баки подарок – большой стеклянный шар, в котором под пенопластовым снегом вовсю работала мастерская Санты. Шар был антикварный, ручной работы, точь-в точь тот, на который одиннадцатилетний Баки мог смотреть часами, прилипнув носом к витрине в магазине игрушек. Купив его в лавке древностей, Стив опять убедился, что раньше все делалось лучше, на совесть – игрушечные эльфы и сейчас работали, не покладая рук, над верстаками с игрушками, Санта наклонялся и разгибался, укладывая подарки в сани, а олени в нетерпении били копытами.   
Он купил шар по наитию – просто осознав, что Баки жив, игрушка в витрине, а у него наконец есть на нее деньги. Но новому, бодрому и чужому Баки шар явно был без надобности...  
Баки вернулся с маленьким самодельным пакетиком в руке.  
\- Вот. Держи.  
Стив развернул - и едва не ахнул. Или не выругался. В пакетике лежала пара армейских жетонов с номером. Не его, Баки. На войне они договорились носить жетоны друг друга - он уже и не помнил, зачем. Но помнил, что всегда берег свой. До поезда.   
\- Где ты его достал?  
Тот ухмыльнулся:  
\- Я русский шпион или кто? И объясни мне, кстати, почему его выкупать его у двоюродного внука Мориты. Почему он не был с тобой, когда ты...  
\- Я не мог его носить. Тогда. Отдал Джиму на хранение во время... той операции.  
\- Почему Джиму?  
\- Он тебя любил, - просто сказал Стив.  
\- Ерунда. Никто не любит сержантов. Надень его, Стив. Пока ты его носил, тебя пуля не брала. А стоило снять - и пожалуйста.  
Баки сам надел жетоны ему на шею, поправил цепочку, огладил пальцами металл.  
\- Вот так. Так лучше.   
У Стива перехватило горло. В эту минуту телефон в кармане заверещал.   
\- Это Сэм. Пишет, что перебрал, и его подвезут до дома.   
\- Ты, - Баки смотрел в сторону. Он сейчас ужасно напоминал себя тогдашнего - худого, расхристанного, беззащитного. После того вечера в баре Стив его больше таким не видел. Друг застегнулся на все пуговицы, сжал зубы, смотрел на мир сосредоточенным взглядом снайпера. - Ты бы, может, остался?  
\- Что?  
\- Только на сегодня. Рождество же. Понимаю, у меня елки нет, но есть ром. Можем cкинуть диванные подушки на пол. Тебе даже не придется чистить мне обувь. Я тебе сам почищу, если хочешь, - он говорил все быстрее, почти захлебывался словами. - Я даже отсосать тебе могу, Стиви. Пирс говорил, что у меня лучший минет во всем капиталистическом мире, а ему можно верить.   
\- Что... Бак, ты что говоришь?  
Тогда он не заметил. Не привык, что о друге нужно заботиться - ведь с самого начала все было наоборот. Был слишком поглощен изменениями в себе, чтоб увидеть - Баки тоже меняется.   
Но теперь-то у него мозгов прибавилось.   
\- Тяжело, - признался тот. - Я думал, получится, а видишь... Тяжело, Стиви.  
И тогда Стив сделал то, чего не позволял себе с самого начала. Шагнул вперед, сгреб Баки в объятия, притянул к себе, подбородком вжался в холодное металлическое плечо.   
\- Я же здесь, Бак. Я все время был здесь. Я тебе сказал - до конца.  
\- Я думал, Сэм, - сказал тот полузадушенно куда-то Стиву в плечо.   
\- Что - Сэм? У Сэма Райли. Был. Вот и все.  
В заметенной снегом тишине куда-то исчез новый агрессивный мир. Будто они стоят в старой квартире в давно разрушенном доме, как стояли, когда Баки пришел со сборов. Только Стив тогда не сжимал его так отчаянно. Не знал.   
\- Ты вернулся, - пробормотал Стив. - Ко мне вернулся.  
Баки дышал судорожно, с трудом, будто ему передалась Стивова астма.   
\- У меня идея. Пойдем, - он потянул Баки за руку. Тот удивился:  
\- Куда, Роджерс? Посреди ночи?  
\- За елкой, - сказал Стив.  
Они кубарем скатились по лестнице, совсем как в детстве. Снег падал мокрыми крупными хлопьями, укрывая все, что в бесснежную погоду и при дневном свете казалось неказистым: переполненные мусорные контейнеры, палатки "Армии спасения", маленькую арабскую лавочку на углу. В зеленоватом-синих, тихих сумерках от снега шло таинственное сияние.  
Они пришли на площадь перед молчащим супермаркетом, у которого еще днем был елочный базар. Как Стив и ожидал, елки разобрали, но под снегом остались отдельные ветки. Их они и стали собирать, отряхивая от снега.  
Баки вдруг распрямился:  
\- И для этого я работал на Гидру?  
Стив оглянулся на него с тревогой.  
\- Вот для этого я стал лучшим убийцей всех времен и народов? Чтоб опять подбирать ветки, как в тридцать пятом? Где, черт возьми, мои огромные гонорары?  
Стив фыркнул:  
\- У меня для тебя плохие новости, Бак. В мире кризис.  
\- Говорил же мне отец: не ходи работать туда, где нет профсоюза! Почему я его не послушал?  
Когда собрали достаточно веток, Баки спросил:  
\- Прекрасно, а украшать мы их чем будем? Французскими подарочками?  
\- А у тебя есть?   
Баки слегка смутился:  
\- Найдутся.  
\- Ну, - сказал Стив после паузы, - рад, что хоть у кого-то из нас есть личная жизнь.  
Друг хотел что-то ответить, но не стал.   
\- Я так понимаю, что на индейку рассчитывать не приходится, - сказал Стив.   
У Баки глаза полыхнули мгновенной вспышкой радости. Видно, он только сейчас поверил, что Стив останется. Стало досадно.  
\- Какого ж черта ты не сказал раньше, придурок.   
\- Думал, что справлюсь сам, - со злостью ответил Баки.  
Стив потянул его за живую руку, заставил вытащить из кармана, стиснул в своей. На улице было не души; да и увидь их кто-нибудь, вряд ли что-нибудь скажет.   
\- Что ты как маленький, - пробормотал Баки, но руку не забрал. - У меня есть ящик отличной тушенки. Только не спрашивай, где брал.   
\- Тушенка, - сморщился Стив. Ему было почти неестественно легко - будто наконец вино ударило в голову. - Не поверю, что ты можешь это есть, Барнс.   
Снег все падал в тишину, ставшую почти неземной. Какое-то вымороченное спокойствие накрыло улицу. Огни фонарей (тех, что не были разбиты) чуть расплывались в небе; они бросали на снег пятна желтовато-сиреневого цвета. В потемневших витринах на их пути попадались то и дело бесхитростные рождественские украшения: одинокие гирлянды, тощие елки с несколькими шарами, картонные Санта-Клаусы в санях, украшенных звездами из фольги. Стив жадно вглядывался в каждую витрину. Это напоминало ему время, когда украшения не были такими слепящими, искрящимися, повсеместными; когда все было куда беднее и намного искренней.   
В маленьком арабском магазинчике, торгующем всю ночь, они купили несколько быстрых обедов, несколько плиток шоколада и килограмм сомнительных яблок. Баки набрал конфет в разноцветной упаковке; Стив поймал его за руку, когда он стал почти лихорадочно набирать в пакет апельсины.  
\- Эй...   
\- Витамин С, - сказал друг. - Для здоровья полезно.  
Стив отпустил, вспомнив апельсины, которые в рождественское утро непременно оказывались в его чулке. Маме как-то удавалось наскрести на них - хотя бы в праздники. Обычно Стив делился ими с Баки.  
Тот всегда брал себе меньшую часть.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Стив, моргнув. - Витамины. Конечно, Бак.   
Когда они вышли от араба (тот обрадовался ночным посетителям и вдобавок к покупкам насыпал в пакет восточных сладостей), Баки застыл на пороге, уставившись в небо.  
\- Дружище?  
Стив подобрался, осторожно, чтоб не спровоцировать, тронул его за локоть. Баки высунул язык. Он стоял недвижно, запрокинув голову, и ловил ртом снежные хлопья; а Стив думал, перестанет ли он когда-нибудь испытывать резкие, до самого сердца уколы тревоги.   
\- Ну что, вкус не изменился?  
\- Хоть что-то не изменилось, - сказал Баки. Его кадык дернулся; Стив отвел глаза.   
\- Похоже, - сказал тот наконец, - Рождество-то мы и прозевали.   
\- Вот еще. Без Капитана Америки не начнут.   
Когда совсем рядом раздался грохот, Баки не вздрогнул, не сбился с шага. Только сказал очень ровно:  
\- Всего лишь петарды, Стиви. Нечего бояться.  
Зато встал как вкопанный, когда понял, что они направляются к церкви.  
\- Мы ненадолго, - уговаривал Стив. В прошлые годы он пропускал мессу без всякого зазрения совести. – Я не заставлю тебя стоять всю службу.   
\- В последний раз я заходил в церковь, чтоб устранить мишень, - в голосе Баки прорезались ровные нотки Зимнего Солдата.   
\- А в этот раз, - с нажимом сказал Стив, - мы пойдем туда послушать гимны.  
В маленькой церкви с осыпающимися фресками все прихожане, кроме них с Баки, были черными. Баки отказался идти внутрь и смотрел на богослужение из-за колонны, едва не отшатнувшись от чаши со святой водой. Стив загляделся на плящущие огоньки свечей, и чуть не задремал. Подумал, что надо вести Баки домой – все-таки они оба до жути устали – и увидел, ка тот сосредоточенно повторяет одними губами слова гимна. «Приди, приди, Эммануэль...» 

Вернувшись, они поставили ветки в пластиковую бутылку и повесили на них китайские леденцы, яблоки и апельсины. В комнате запахло свежим снегом.   
\- Сержант Барнс, - укорил Стив, когда тот все-таки приладил несколько "подарочков". И получил в ответ почти прежнюю улыбку.   
\- Огней не хватает...  
Баки хмыкнул:  
\- Сейчас, - он раздвинул занавески. В здании напротив, кажется, был ночной клуб; по крайней мере, вывеска "У Джорджи" горела и сейчас, озаряя комнату попеременно то синим, то красным. Блестящие обертки конфет поймали свет; если не приглядываться, то кажется, что на елке меняют гирлянды. За окном все также неотвратимо падал снег.   
\- С Рождеством.  
Баки стоял рядом, переминался с ноги на ногу. Потяжелевший, изменившийся, неловкий в этом новом мире, как и Стив.  
Они разогрели обеды и устроились на диване, перед телевизором. Шоколад и дареную пахлаву высыпали на бумажную тарелку.   
\- Видела бы нас твоя мама.  
\- Завтра, - пробормотал Стив, - мы купим самую большую индейку в этом городе...  
\- Мгм. А готовить ее будет Романова? Она скорей меня ощиплет и поджарит. И в рот сунет яблоко. Кстати, - Баки потянулся за апельсином, почистил и поделил - снова на две неравные части.  
Баки включил телевизор, и комната напомнилась звуками; отблески чужой жизни легли на стены.   
\- Эй, - оживился Стив, увидев название фильма, - я хотел это посмотреть! Его сняли в сорок шестом. Говорят, с тех пор этот фильм каждый год смотрят на Рождество...  
Баки поднял брови:  
\- А ты до сих пор не видел?  
\- У меня было... не слишком рождественское настроение.   
Баки обнял его за плечи, потянул глубже на диван.  
\- Эй, гляди, он только начался. А у нас вся ночь впереди. И еды навалом. Передай-ка ту лазанью... И кукурузу. Ты точно не хочешь открыть тушенку?  
Наверняка в мире есть лучшие способы встречать Рождество, чем сидеть перед телевизором под елочными ветками, украшенными презервативами, и смотреть древний сентиментальный фильм, поедая лазанью из микроволновки. Точно есть. Но Стив таких не знал. Баки был рядом; не сторонился, не улыбался фальшиво, даже не пытался сесть поудобнее, хотя Стив прижал его своим весом к стенке дивана. Пахло от него апельсином и одеколоном - таким же, как до войны. Когда быстрые обеды кончились (слишком быстро), они стали пить водку из горлышка, заедая ее шоколадом. В конце фильма Баки тяжело замолчал. Стив прекрасно слышал, о чем тот молчит.   
\- Видишь, - сказал он, будто фильм был о них, будто сама по себе эта древняя картина что-то доказывала, - если б не ты, я бы точно умер.  
\- Ты сильнее, чем думаешь, Стиви. Ничего бы тебе не сделалось. А миру бы полегчало.  
\- Я бы умер. А если б меня не было, - продолжал он с жесткостью, - я бы не потащил тебя с собой, ты бы не сорвался и не стал Зимним Солдатом.   
Друг затих - видно, пережевывал сказанное. Стив теребил жетоны на груди. По телевизору Санта махал из рождественского грузовика с Кока-колой. Эту рекламу, по крайней мере, можно понять.   
\- У меня ведь была такая мечта, - вдруг сказал Баки.  
Стив растерялся:  
\- Что?  
\- Чтоб можно было смотреть любой фильм, какой хочешь, сколько влезет, и не платить за билет.   
\- Ну вот. Чем-то этот мир все-таки хорош...  
Старк когда-то показал ему, как искать каналы со старым кино. Язвил, конечно, насчет того, что пора бы Капитану Америке примириться с современностью. Но если б не эти каналы, Стив за эти несколько лет мог вообще с катушек съехать.  
Они смотрели фильмы всю ночь - те, что в новом мире считались древностью, а для них двоих - еще даже не вышли на экран. Они посмотрели "Рождественскую песнь", "Встреть меня в Сент-Луисе" и "В джазе только девушки". Стив - в первый раз с его возвращения - услышал, как Баки смеется . Не так, как раньше, глухо, скрипуче - но смеется, захлебывается едва ли не до колик. В конце концов он заснул под "Рождественские приключения Микки". Стив хотел досмотреть, слегка прибрать в комнате и сходить за пледом. Но под боком легко храпел Баки, в воздухе абсолютно не чувствовалось опасности, и так - под диснеевскую музыку и храп - он глубоко провалился в сон.

\- Да благословит нас всех Господь! - сказал Малютка Тим, и Стив проснулся.   
Комнату залило выбеленное зимнее солнце. Пол у кровати был усеян фольгой от шоколада и апельсиновыми корками. Леденцовые обертки на еловых ветвях потускнели.   
Рождество наступило.   
Стив осторожно сполз с кровати и отправился на поиски уборной. Вернувшись, он встал в дверях, глядя на Баки. Тот, пользуясь его отсутствием, распластался по всему дивану, свесив вниз живую руку. На щеке его лежала тень от еловой лапы. Даже в спящем, в нем виделась усталость, но сейчас его лицо разгладилось, расправились морщины на лбу. Он спал не как солдат, готовый вскочить по тревоге.   
Стив почувствовал полузабытый зуд в пальцах и заоглядывался в поисках бумаги из карандаша. Отыскалась только банковская распечатка, а вместо карандаша пришлось взять ручку. Стив рисовал быстрыми штрихами, с жадностью, которой за собой не помнил. Закончив, он подписал рисунок "Возвращение с войны" и сунул под пластиковую бутылку   
Баки за время его манипуляций, кажется, только крепче заснул. Стив стал лихорадочно одеваться - если сейчас быстро съездить за подарком, он успеет положить его под "елку" до того, как Баки откроет глаза.   
И заодно надо будет все-таки купить индейку.  
И еще что-нибудь к рождественскому обеду.   
Уже сбежав по лестнице и оседлав мотоцикл, рванувшись в слепяще-свежее зимнее утро, капитан Стивен Роджерс почувствовал, что теперь он и сам вернулся.  
Домой.


End file.
